Femme Fatale
by ranpyon13
Summary: He perfectly knows that he couldn't be distracted by anything, especially by a woman. Yet, he couldn't help but fall to her enchanting charms. Namixas.


This is actually going to be in my new fic, but I can't help but post it as a one-shot. Consider it as a little preview. Beware! Fluffiness ahead (though I'm not sure myself). Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

-FEMME FATALE-**

_

* * *

I'm not a princess_

_Not a cutie girlfriend oh no,_

_don't you know?_

_You cannot run away_

_From me I stay in your head as_

_One big threat_

* * *

"How do you like your hair now?" Marluxia asked cheerfully to the young lady sitting in front of him. He looked at the woman's new hairstyle and smiled to himself, clearly proud of his ability.

Naminé raised her head slightly, looking at the mirror in front of her as her icy blue eyes widened in realization. The 23-years-old slowly raised her hand and touched her hair, her new hair. "You didn't dye my hair red? Thank goodness."

The pink-haired man nodded his head, tapping her shoulder lightly. Placing a comb on the table in front of the woman, he then sat on the chair next to Naminé. "You don't want me to dye it, so I'm just making it a little, different. I mean, the plan would screw up if people know who you are, right? And you actually look cute with this kind of hair!"

She looked back to the mirror. Sure, her just as Marluxia said, her plain platinum blond hair was now tied on a few complicated knots with some curls on its end. It was simple actually, but fitted Naminé's figure quite well. "Well, it's nice. I don't know what my grandfather would say when he sees this."

"I'm sure he'd like it. You're his dear granddaughter after all," Marluxia reminded, already sitting up from his seat and busying his own self by choosing a few dresses for the younger woman. "Now, let me pick a fitting dress and a mask for you."

"You do love to dress me up, don't you?"

* * *

"Stop fixing up that tie. You already looked hot, Roxas," a brunette whispered to an uncomfortable blond beside him. The two best friends were walking into a big hall inside a mansion belonged to a highly regarded person in Twilight Town. He held this masquerade party to celebrate the anniversary of his now successful company.

"Shut up, Skye. I don't need that creepy comment of yours," replied the 25-years-old blond that wore a black tux. "Why did we have to dress up like this? Why can't we just dress normally?"

The brunette sighed. He knew his grumpy blond friend wasn't a party person, but he somehow managed to drag him along. After all, the person that held the party needed their assistance of some sort. "I would be very pleased if you could just call me Sora."

The only reply he got was only a grunt. Fixing the dark blue mask he wore, Sora's blue eyes were scanning through the hall to find a certain person. "Because this is a masquerade party, we need to blend with the other guests. And my girlfriend is coming too, so I need to look my best."

"So it's just because your girlfriend?" Roxas scoffed. "The last thing I need today is to dress like a total fool like this."

"I say, you look okay with that tux," the brunette commented. "Seriously, don't you have any self-esteem left in you?"

"Okay," he finally said. He noticed that the party was going to begin soon and looked at his brown-haired friend. "Just keep your guard up, don't be distracted by your girlfriend. Who know what will happen next."

"Fine with me, Mr. Superior."

* * *

Scanning her eyes around the hall of the mansion, she could find some guards were standing in a few spots, guarding the safety of each guest that attended the party. She averted her gaze to the gray-blue-haired man beside him, who looked as calm as ever.

"They've raised the amount of guards in this party. I don't understand people like them; it's obvious that they knew something would happen today yet they're still holding this party," she said, earning a firm nod from her companion. He was wearing a nice indigo-colored tux and gray mask Marluxia chose himself. She became aware of her own attire. Marluxia's choice wasn't that bad, she actually liked it. She currently wore a black-colored strapless dress that reached to her knee with a maroon belt adorned her waist and purple-colored mask. She titled her head again and spoke, "This is the time then?"

The blue-haired man looked at his watch and nodded his head again. "Yes. The only thing you need is to find him and you'll be fine, Naminé."

"Sure," she answered. "I'll see you later then, Zexion?"

With another nod, the pair went to the opposite side, quickly doing their plan.

* * *

Roxas walked through the hall aimlessly after Sora completely ditched him to search for his girlfriend. He found a few familiar faces of his colleagues and had a short chat before he wandered again.

"I know I shouldn't wear this thing," he sighed, tugging on the collar of his tux as the music began to play a soft tune. Some people around him were already gone to the dance floor along with their respective partners. The blond tried to find Sora again, but he couldn't find any man with porcupine-like hair around.

He turned on his heels as he felt his body collided with someone. He blinked his oceanic blue eyes and found a young woman with platinum blond hair in front of him, looking down at her feet. A sweet scent of vanilla began to linger around his nostrils.

"Sorry," the blond muttered guiltily, rubbing the back of his head in process.

The woman looked up and he could see that she wore a nice purple mask on her face. Her blue eyes softened as a small smile spread on her pink lips. "It's okay, I'm fine."

He couldn't help but smile along with her. "Really?"

"Really, really," she nodded her head before cocking her head slightly to the dance floor. "You didn't dance like the others?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm just… well… not really interested. What about yourself?"

She shrugged her shoulder and began fiddling with her silky black dress. "Well, I'm actually waiting for the perfect partner."

He then found himself ascending his hand toward the gorgeous woman in front of him and spoke, "Then, may I have this dance?"

Blinking her eyes, she then locked her eyes with his own eyes; his oceanic blue met with her icy blue one. "With pleasure."

* * *

Naminé smiled to herself as the blond man in front of her put his hand around her waist. She instinctively put her hand around his shoulder, taking the nice scent of his cologne.

"I thought you didn't interested in dancing," she chuckled, swaying her hips slowly as the music played.

"And I thought you're waiting for the 'perfect' partner," he countered back, his shoulder shook as he chuckled along.

"Aren't you a perfect partner?" she raised her eyebrow behind that mask, gripping his shoulder a little tighter. "I mean, if I am to be like some other girls in this room, I would be very jealous of this woman you've asked to dance."

"And the woman would be you, wouldn't it?" He gave a boyish grin to the young woman, causing her to blush deep crimson. "Am I that attractive?" he teased.

"Every woman would be attracted to you; and being a woman myself, I would say, yes, you're quite attractive." Her answer made him blush. Never did he think that he would get such a nice compliment from a woman like her. "After all, who wouldn't notice Roxas Fal, the young talented police detective from Twilight Town?"

The sentence caught him off guard. He gazed at the younger woman before asking, "How'd–" but Naminé quickly placed her delicate finger on his lips, stopping him to speak.

"You needn't ask me how I know it, Mr. Detective, since it's kinda obvious that it's you all along."

"Don't say that you're actually planning for us to collide to make me ask you for a dance," Roxas said suspiciously, eyeing her figure. Her only answers were a shrug and a light giggle, but that would be enough answer for the blond man's question.

* * *

"It's not fair that you know me while I don't know anything about you," he pouted, feeling even more attracted to the beautiful stranger as they spent some more time together. They've been dancing for a while now, but both of them didn't want to part just yet. "Can you tell me a little bit of yourself?"

"What you hear might fool you," she reprimanded. "Just as what you see. However, even if I have no intention on lying to you, I don't think I'm willing to tell you about me."

"Even if I beg, you still wouldn't tell me?" Roxas asked, earning a nod from the young woman. "You seem strangely familiar though," he then admitted to woman in her arms. She titled her head so that she was now facing him, urging the blond to continue. "You look like my friend's girlfriend, but her hair is red and yours is blond. And she doesn't seem to be interested to dye her hair blond."

She suddenly cocked her head, her eyes glued to a dancing couple not far from the place they stand. "I'm not her. I think she is currently dancing with your friend now."

His eyes followed where her eyes fell and he found Sora, dancing with her girlfriend, Kairi. They were chatting and giggling like a pair of young teenagers in love. Roxas had the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. "Letting himself get distracted like that…," he muttered between his breaths.

"Are you jealous of him?" asked Naminé, her eyes bore into him, as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. An unknown feeling began to form on the pit of her stomach and she didn't like any bits of it. Could it be? She frowned and shook her head. That couldn't be; she just met him in person just now.

"Nah, I'm not jealous," Roxas answered, "Wait, how can you know that it's her?"

"Hunch?" she raised her eyebrow. "You said she has red hair and my mind told me that it's her. She's beautiful, your friend would be very lucky to be with her."

"I have a feeling that you, too, are a beautiful woman yourself, even though I can't clearly see your face," the blond man complimented. Naminé was grateful that the mask covered her face, so that he couldn't see the faint blush that slowly crept upon her pale face.

"Is that a compliment for me, Mr. Detective?"

"For a fair lady like you, yes," answered he, showing his pearly white teeth in a grin.

The blush deepened. She moved one of her hand to his waist while the other to his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. His blue eyes widened for her sudden action. "Are you, by any chance, trying to flirt with me?"

She felt his breath on her ear, making her shudder at the contact. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest and she smiled to herself at the little discovery. "What if I say yes?"

"Hmm, that's quite unfortunate then."

* * *

His hand graced itself on her porcelain face, feeling the smoothness of her skin under his rough one. She had her eyes closed and she still leaned against his shoulder, enjoying every moment she could spend with the blond-haired man.

"I really want to see your face. Would you let me?" he confessed, caressing her delicate cheek with much passion he had.

Naminé opened her eyes, detaching her head from Roxas' shoulder before placing her own hand on top of his. "If I could recall, we can't remove our masks yet. Not until the party's over."

"But I can't wait," Roxas said impatiently.

She took his hand with hers and placed in on his face. From the corner from her eyes, she saw something that caught her attention. "You're such an impatient man, I see. But it seems that we must part here."

"What do you mean?"

Locking her eyes with him, she stood on her tiptoes and let their noses touched. "My time's over," she whispered, "That way; I don't think you'd see my face for a while."

"How can I see you again?"

A sweet smile appeared on her pink lips. "I must say that we can hardly meet again, Mr. Detective, but if you have a strong desire to see me; try to find me. That wouldn't be too much problem for someone like you, right?"

Roxas unconsciously pressed her body close to him, making the blond woman squeaked. "Will you give me a parting gift? At least, until the next time we meet."

"I will."

Naminé tugged on Roxas' collar as she tiptoed on her feet, pressing her warm lips to his one in one sweet kiss. He widened his eyes; he clearly didn't expect her to kiss him like that. Slowly, he gripped her waist tighter as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. The only things he cared right then were only about her sweet, intoxicating scent of vanilla and how soft her lips felt on his.

"Thank you," she said against his lips before parting her lips from him and giving a swift peck on his cheek. She waved her hand at the dazed Roxas and disappeared from the crowd.

Roxas only nodded his head, letting his hand flew to his cheek, to the exact spot where she just kissed him. A goofy grin appeared on his face as his mind wandered elsewhere.

A small tap on the shoulder finally brought the young detective back to his trace. He grunted and titled his head to the side, finding Sora stood next to him with crossed arms.

"What?" he asked, feeling annoyed at the sudden disturbance by his best friend.

Sora looked at the blond weirdly and shook his head. "And here I found my own superior, smooching with a random girl in the middle of the party. I bet you didn't even realize what happen just a second ago."

"It's not random girl, you dope, it's–" Roxas stopped and grabbed Sora by the shoulder. "Wait, something's happen?"

The brunette shoved his friend's hand, motioning to Roxas to look around. Most of the guests were panicked and their faces were pale. "No shit, Sherlock. Someone's kidnapped."

"Damn!" he cursed, running his fingers through his blond hair.

Sora found himself slapping his own forehead. "So much for a 'just keep your guard up, don't be distracted by your girlfriend' huh?"

"Thanks Sora, that helped a lot," the blond countered sarcastically. His mind wandered again to a certain blond-haired beauty he met earlier.

* * *

Her heels clacked as she walked a little fast to a shiny black car outside the mansion. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she didn't find any guards in sight; presumably busy searching for the lost person. She opened the door and entered the car, removing the purple mask from her face.

"The plan went smoothly just as you planned right?" she asked to same gray-blue-haired man earlier.

"Yes. And I think you're also enjoying your job, huh?" Zexion asked, raising his eyebrow but not leaving his gaze to the road.

Naminé blushed, averting her eyes from the older man. "I'm just doing my job! Distract Roxas Fal, right? He _is_ distracted."

"Well, I didn't know that kissing the target or making the target fall head over heels on you are parts of the job," he commented. Naminé kept her mouth shut, too embarrassed to counter back. "Don't worry, I won't tell your grandfather and your fiancé about that kissing part."

_-end_.

* * *

The ending is pretty creepy, right? I know. But, it's kinda fun to write this. I also don't own the song, Wiping All Out from Persona 3 Portable, it rightfully belongs to Atlus.

Review would be greatly appreciated. ^^


End file.
